Anything
by PhantomKat7
Summary: [OneShot] On the morning after Halloween, Danny, Sam, and Tucker wake up to find themselves in jail. Piece by piece, they learn what happened the crazy night before.


**Another one-shot but this is one of WingsOfMorphius' challenges. All the flashbacks are third person POV, even though only one person is telling the part of the story, so that things can make sense. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, if I did then I would keep Danny locked inside of my closet. thinks about it On second thought, that wouldn't such a good idea since he would probably get lost in there, ghost powers or not. ;)**

* * *

Anything

Low groans were heard in the musty cell as the three occupants slowly woke up.

"My head...", the African American mumbled painfully, rubbing his sore skull.

"I feel as though a steamroller just passed by, me being in its path of destruction."

"Where are we?", the goth girl asked as her eyes darted around but shut them when the caught the morning rays of the sun..

"No clue.", responded the raven haired boy.

"Oh god.", Sam Manson exclaimed when she took in her surroundings.

"We're in jail!", Tucker Foley confirmed Sam's suspicions.

"What!", Danny Fenton's voice sounded when he heard the news.

"Bars and everything.", Tucker surveyed the small space.

"What a good way to greet the day.", the ghost boys muttered sarcastically.

"What time is it?", Sam asked in a groggy tone.

"I'll wager about..." Danny peeked through the bar covered window.

"About five in the morning."

"So what in the world are we doing in the slammer at five in the morning?", Tucker asked.

Both of his friends shrugged, lost just as the techno geek was.

"And in our Halloween costumes.", Sam added when she saw hers and her friends' clothing.

Tucker and Danny both looked down and noticed that she was right.

"Can't you get us out of here?", Tucker asked the hybrid, his tone hopeful.

"I can.", Danny stood up from his cot.

"But if we're in here we must have done something wrong and escaping will just make it worse."

Danny put a pale hand on the concrete wall.

"Plus the police will wonder how three teenagers got out of a cement cell with no trail."

Tucker looked downcast while Sam was baffled.

"But what could we have done to land us here?"

Danny's face was one of deep thought.

"It's all blurry but the last things I remembered was a party or something."

Sam suddenly sprung up in her cot.

"The Halloween party!"

Tucker looked more than frightened, gripping his chest.

"Can you warn a person?", he asked her, trying to calm his beating heart.

"At your house.", Danny added ignoring Tucker's complains completely.

"Why would Sam's parents invite you to a party at their house?", Tucker asked Danny with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't they like, hate you?" Sam suddenly smiled.

"Well, I took care of that..."

"_You want to invite him!", Pam Manson asked shocked when Sam announced she wanted Danny at the costume party. _

_Sam nodded. _

"_If he doesn't go, then I won't go.", Sam crossed her arms. _

_The goth could almost see the gears in her mother's head turning in thought. _

"_Fine.", Mrs. Manson sighed in defeat. _

"_But I get to invite a **nice** young man that you **have **to talk to.", she put in. _

_Figuring it was just another rich pretty boy, Sam shook her mother's hand. _

"_Deal."_

"Awww!", Tucker cooed at Sam when she finished her short flashback.

"You fought with your mom just so Danny could be there."

Sam hid a blush as she neared Tucker.

"It was not a fight. It was a creative discussion."

Tucker put his hands in defense.

"Whatever you say."

Sam unclenched her fist and walked back to her cot.

"So who was the boy that your mom invited.", Danny changed the subject.

Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. It's all a vague blur. All I know was that I hated his guts."

"Because he didn't have superpowers.", Tucker put in, casting Danny a look.

"Tucker...", Sam warned when she caught his glance.

"Shutting up."

"Oh my god, Sam.", Danny thought of something with baby blue eyes wide.

"What?"

"It's your birthday."

Sam's eyes also widen in realization.

"It's my fifteenth birthday today."

Tucker suddenly let out a bout of laughter.

"What? Is my birthday funny as well?", Sam turned around.

"You're spending your birthday in jail."

"So?"

Tucker took a deep calming breath in order to explain.

"You always did say you were going to spend a birthday in the big house."

Danny grinned, "Other than your house."

"In both senses.", Sam added dryly.

"Well I would like to know why exactly I got busted for.", Sam crossed her arms.

"One brain can't remember everything.", Tucker pointed out, taking a seat back in his cot.

"But two and a half brains can."

Danny scowled when Tucker mention the 'half brain part', obviously having something to do with his 'clueless' label.

"The first thing I remembered was us walking back to my house.", Sam said.

* * *

"_Tell me why we are going to a fancy Halloween costume party if we know we are going to be bored out of our minds?", Tucker asked Sam as the trio were walking to her house. _

"_Because, I need company when my mom wants me to visit every rich boy in the area." _

_Danny and Tucker eyed her. _

"_AND, because I still have that picture of you two sleeping together." _

"_Why can't you overshadow her and destroy that picture?", Tucker whispered to Danny when Sam was father away from them. _

"_I can't overshadow Sam.", Danny protested. _

"_You overshadowed me.", Tucker pointed out. _

"_Yeah, but Sam has the power to make it regret it later." _

_Sam secretly smiled as she was hearing the conversation, unbeknownst to the two boys. _

"_You know Sam.", Danny changed the subject as he caught with the goth. _

"_We can just ditch the party and celebrate your birthday another way." _

"_My birthday isn't until tomorrow.", she reminded him. "Well, yeah.", Danny admitted. _

"_But we can goof off 'till twelve when it WILL be your birthday." _

"_Thanks but no thanks, my parents will never allow me to see you if we just run without notice." _

"_But don't you want to know what your birthday present is?", Danny coaxed. _

"_Even though temptation is strong, I will have to torture myself by waiting after the party.", Sam said, bordering the line of sarcasm. _

"_I think you should have gone as something else.", Tucker told Sam. _

"_My mom wanted me to go as Cinderella.", Sam rolled her eyes. _

"_I wanted to show my individuality in my costume." _

"_You got that right.", Tucker commented as he looked over the maiden/goth costume. _

"_Like yours is so original.", Sam said when she saw Tucker's Fryer costume just like the one he wore when they were on their 'rescue mission' in the Ghost Zone. _

"_This is a classic!" _

"_Of course it is.", Sam mused. _

"_You're not saying anything about Danny's costume.", Tucker told her. _

"_Because he didn't say anything." _

"_How did I get drag into this conversation?", Danny asked Tucker. _

"_By not getting involved yourself." _

"_Well, a current century's astronaut is better than a medievalist fryer.", Sam said. _

"_Amen to that!", Danny cheered. _

"_Two against one is so not fair.", Tucker pouted. _

_Danny shrugged. "We're teenagers, it doesn't have to be." _

"_I still don't think it's fair.", Tucker muttered to himself. _

"_Well that's what you got for getting me involved." _

* * *

"I think you should've gone as the Phantom Of The Opera.", Tucker told Danny after Sam finished. 

"Well, it would be better than the jumpsuit my parents begged me to wear before Jazz stepped in."

"It would look pretty suspicious seeing a photo negative Phantom at the party.", Sam thought aloud.

"Does anybody know what happens next?", Tucker asked.

"I do.", Danny replied, getting ready to tell his share of events.

* * *

"_Samantha, Mrs. Manson greeted when the three teenagers showed up at the front door. _

"_Come on in! This party is just getting started!" _

"_Serious, deja vu.", Danny muttered as all three of them were being pushed forwards. _

"_YOU losers are here too!", a voice exclaimed when they set foot in the room. _

_They turned to see a very surprise Paulina Sanchez in a pink princess outfit that made Sam gag inside her mouth. _

"_I thought this party was only for the popular people." _

"_For your information, Paulina.", Sam stepped forward after swallowing her wave of nausea. _

"_I happen to live here and if you think you can start sucking up to me just because I'm rich, you have another thing coming." _

_Paulina stood dumbfounded, unable to say anything. _

"_Come on guys.", Sam told Danny and Tucker before they walked away from the rooted cheerleader. _

"_Who else do you think is here?", Tucker asked. _

"_I don't think anybody else.", Sam answered. _

"_Paulina is the only one I know that is also rich. The other people are either adults who have no kids, friends or relatives, or other important people from out of town." _

"_So you think that guy your mom invited is from out of town?", Danny asked, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice. _

"_Most like." _

_Danny, Sam, and Tucker ended up on the snack table where Tucker spotted... _

"_Chocolate cupcakes!", he exclaimed, grabbing a plate and helping himself to all that he could carry. _

"_On mon an ry sum!", Tucker urged his two grossed out friends. _

"_No thanks.", they answered in unison, trying to figure out how the techno geek could fit so much pastry in one mouth. _

"_Sam, I would like you to meet somebody.", Mrs. Manson's voice came from behind them. _

_Sam sighed and turned around to see her mystery bachelor. _

"_Dash!" _

_Tucker and Danny whirled around at the around of the jock's name. _

"_This is Dash Baxter and I think you two will get along very well.", Mrs. Manson beamed. _

"_But Mom...", Sam started. _

"_No buts. You promised you would talk to him in exchange for bringing your friend." _

_Sam sighed in defeat. _

"_I'll leave you kids alone." _

"_Hey.", Dash smiled at Sam, leaning against the wall. _

"_What, no 'Goth Freak' or 'Lovebirds'?", Sam asked. _

"_Well that's because I never knew you had the potential of being popular.", he remarked smoothly. _

"_In other words, you never knew I was rich.", Sam corrected coldly. _

"_Exactly" _

_Sam scowled at the blond haired teenager when he walked up to her. _

"_Why don't we start anew? A fresh start so we could know each other." _

_He cast a look at Danny and Tucker. _

"_Without your loser friends." _

_When Dash put a muscular arm around Sam, Danny could feel his eyes burning in anger. _

"_Thanks but no thanks." _

_Sam pulled away from him. _

"_I rather jump out the Empire State Building than 'start anew' with you any day.", she told him nastily. Dash clearly looked taken aback by her refusal, not used to being turned down._

_"Why you...", he began, grabbing Sam's wrist._

_"Don't lay a hand on her!", Danny told him, murder in his eyes._

_Dash looked at him in mockery._

_"Or what?", he challenged._

_"Danny, lets just go.", Sam urged him, afraid of what could happen._

_"I have better things to do than stand around with losers all night.", the jock sneered._

_Dash glared once more at Sam then turned his heel, heading for the main dance floor._

_"Forget that jerk.", Tucker told his green eyed friend._

_Danny's eyes went back to their normal china blue as he calmed his boiling anger._

_"As long as we're here, we can try and have some fun."_

_"Right.", Danny sighed._

_He sent one last scowl and went back to his friends._

_

* * *

_When Danny finished, his eyes were back to glowing emerald. 

"How in the word does Sam's mom knows Dash?", Tucker wondered aloud.

"He probably has a football scholarship or something.", Sam suggested.

"Since he only has half of a brain cell in that empty skull of his."

"Danny?", Tucker asked, a mischievous glint in his sea green eyes.

"Do you remember what you gave Sam for her birthday?"

"But her birthday wasn't until today."

"Yeah, but you gave her a special present, something only you could've."

Upon seeing both Sam's and Danny's blank faces, a wide grin broke his face.

"You guys seriously don't remember?", he asked in disbelief.

"Well it would be nice for you to share you part of the story.", Sam told him.

The techno geek let out a chuckle before he said one more thing leading into his tale.

"Lets just say Dash got revenge while Sam got the biggest birthday present she could have ever imagined..."

_

* * *

__"If my mom brings one more rich, ignorant, hot headed boy my way I'll make this my last birthday.", Sam nearly screamed, causing almost every head to turn._

_"It's not your birthday yet.", Tucker reminded._

_"Well, almost." "Uhh...Sam?", a timid voice spoke from behind the goth._

_"What!", she turned, ready to bite the person's head off, but turned her look into one of shock._

_"Oh, I'm sorry Brad. I thought you were my mom.", she apologized after seeing the small brown haired boy.He chuckled nervously and handed the three a glass of punch._

_"All I wanted was to give you these drinks." Sam took hers and smiled a thanks._

_"Thanks Brad.", Tucker said. Bard smiled nervously before walking away._

_"Is it me or was acting kinda nervous?", Danny asked them after the boy was out of sight._

_"His whole family's like that.", Sam said._

_"They all think that the world is going to end at any given second."_

_"Here to living in a ghost infested town!", Tucker held up his glass._

_"Here to friendship!", Sam put her own in the circle._

_"Here to the almost birthday girl!", Danny laughed and clinked his friends' glasses before taking a sip._

_"How long have we been friends?", Sam wondered after drinking._

_"Since pres school, after Tucker fell in front of the whole class and we were the only ones who went to his rescue.", Danny remembered, laughing with Sam while Tucker turned into a deep shade of red._

_"Those shoe laces were way too long, okay?", he protested but couldn't help but snicker at the past._

_"Is it me or do you guys feel a bit dizzy?", Danny broke the laughter._

_"Must be all of the classical music in here.", Sam shuddered._

_"We should go up to my room."_

_"Won't you parents get mad?"_

_"What they don't know won't hurt them.", she simply said._

_She turned her head in order to find her parents and spotted them talking to a pair of parents._

_"But we have to be quick."_

_With Sam leading the way, the teens maneuvered their way through the crowd to the high marble staircase._

_As quietly as they could, they sprinted up the stairs and to the first door to the right._

_"Made it.", she sighed in relief._

_"What should we do?", the hybrid asked._

_"I got that new Green Day CD.", Sam shuffled through her piles of CDs on her desk._

_"Cool."_

_Sam took the CD out and put in her stereo, thankful that the music downstairs was drowning out the music in her room._

_"Let the real party begin."_

_An hour later, all of them were hanging of the edge of Sam's bed, bouncing along with the music. When the music finally ended, Danny looked at his watch and smiled._

_"Happy Birthday Sam!", he announced._

_"You are now fifteen years closer to death."_

_"Oh that's cheerful.", she said brushing her hair back. With difficulty, she stood helping Tucker up as well._

_"Do you want to know what's you birthday present?", Danny asked, also standing up._

_"What?"_

_"Do you really want to know?", he asked again with a goofy smile._

_"Tell me."_

_"Well..."_

_"Just tell her.", Tucker said._

_"All right."_

_He jumped on top of the mattress, almost losing his balance in the process, and put his hands in the air._

_"For this day, I, Danny Fenton, will do one thing for Sam, anything she wants."_

_"Anything?", Sam asked._

_"Anything.", Danny assured her._

_He jumped down from the bed and looked at Sam. "What is one thing that you want me to do?"_

_Sam put on a thoughtful expression while both Danny and Tucker looked at her._

_"At three.", Danny whispered to Tucker beside him._

_"One, two three!"_

_At the count of three, both boys broke into singing the Jeopardy song._

_"Bum bum, bum bum. Bum bum, bum bum...", they sang in unison._

_Sam closed her eyes in order to block out the annoying noise. "...bum. Bum bum, bum bum..."_

_But she could still hear it._

_"All right!", she yelled, making them stopped._

_"I, Sam Manson, order Danny Fenton to help Tucker and I free the animals at the zoo."_

_"Well then lets go!", Danny said, going ghost. "Right now?", Sam asked._

_"No time like the present.", both boys shrugged._

_"We should get some flashlights then."_

_She ran to her closet and came back with two flashlights._

_"Ready."_

_Danny nodded and grabbed both his friends by the shoulders._

_"Hold on tight!"_

_Turning intangible, Danny flew them through the wall and out into the cold air. After a few minutes of flying, Sam gasped out._

_"Look at the moon!"_

_They turned to their right to see a full moon with an orange shade._

_"Isn't it beautiful?"_

_"It looks like a giant meatball.", Tucker awed._

_"Is that all you think about?", Sam asked._

_"Actually, yeah.", Tucker responded after a few moments of silence._

_"Your hopeless.", she muttered._

_"Guys, we're here.", Danny announced._

_Danny landed them on the dew ground inside the zoo._

_"Who should we help out first?"_

_"Delilah.", Danny suggested._

_Producing a green orb in his palm to light his way while Sam and Tucker turned on their flashlights, they searched for the Purple Back gorilla's cage._

_"Hey girl.", Sam greeted when they reached the pleasant cage._

_Delilah led out a happy grunt at the sight of them._

_"Shh. We're here to get you out.", Tucker told her._

_"Darn, they modified the system.", Sam cursed upon seeing the heavy lock._

_"No problem."_

_Danny phased in and flew her out._

_"You're free now.", Sam told her._

_"You can go anywhere."_

_Delilah gave a hoot of gratitude before she went bounding to the park gate._

_"But the gate's closed.", Tucker told her._

_"Don't worry, with her strength she'll open it no problem."_

_Soon enough, they heard a creaking of the gate before it hit the ground with a clang._

_"That solves that problem.", Danny smiled._

_"Now, we've got a job to do."_

_"I can't believe we have to catch some kids at the zoo on Halloween.", the police officer groaned to his partner._

_"They're probably just hanging out since the cages have pretty heavy locks and security system.", the other one suggested logically._

_"I guess.", the first one, Officer Rodriguez, admitted._

_"What the..."_

_The second cop, Officer Woof, gasped out at the sight of the broken gate. Both officers got out of the car and scratched their heads in bewilderment._

_"How could anybody do this?", Rodriguez wondered._

_A loud 'whoo hoo!' from inside the zoo interrupted them._

_"No time to wonder, lets go!"_

_They broke into a run, flashlights in hand, and what they saw made them gasp. On top of two tigers was Danny in Fenton form and Tucker riding them like they were mechanicals bulls while Sam continue to set animals free since Danny had shut down the security system with an ecto blast. "Hey you kids!", Rodriguez shouted. Danny and Tucker stopped their joy riding to look at them._

_"Hey look!", Danny whispered to Tucker as though he had just spotted a deer and was afraid it would run off ._

_"It's the fuzz!"_

_"You want to play with us?", Tucker shouted at them with a wild grin on his face._

_"Tucker! Not so loud!", Danny whispered harshly._

_"You kids need to come with us, right now.", Woof told them._

_Tucker and Danny shared a look before both of them broke down laughing._

_"That's a good one.", Danny said in between laughs until he calmed down._

_"So why are you really here?"_

_"Look kid.", Rodriguez stepped forward, clearly losing his patience._

_"You either come quietly or we'll have to use force."_

_"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!", Sam shouted from the top of a cage._

_Jumping down, she neatly landed next to Danny's tiger._

_"Come to join the party?", the ghost boy asked the smiling goth._

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_"Now this is getting a bit ridiculous.", Woof sighed._

_"Just come back with us before you get hurt."_

_"Hurt?", Tucker asked._

_"Why would we get hurt?"_

_"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way.", Rodriguez told them._

_Danny simply rolled his eyes and jumped off the giant feline._

_"Sam, you get up. I'll distract them."_

_Sam did as she was told while Danny stood a proud pose._

_"Come on, Tuck. Let's set loose more animals."_

_Tucker nodded and led his tiger in the direction Sam's tiger went._

_"You go after those two while I take care of this one.", Rodriguez instructed to his companion._

_Woof nodded and ran after Sam and Tucker while Rodriguez stayed behind._

_"So kid? What's your name?", Rodriguez started while secretly getting his pair of handcuffs from his back pocket._

_"Wouldn't you like to know?", Danny slyly said._

_"What are you here for anyway?", he continued, stepping closer to Danny ready to leap into action._

_"Just giving a person what she deserves."_

_Danny was now cornered by the cop, his back hitting a dome shaped cage. but it didn't seem to bother him._

_"Well I think you need a bit more control.", Rodriguez stated choosing the moment to make a move, hand cuffs ready._

_Danny merely did a back flip, landing on top of the cage, grasping the thin bars with his hands._

_"How did you...", the bulky man gasped out, clearly surprised how a teenager could have such athletic ability._

_"That's for me to know and you find out.", Danny told him, enjoying the moment._

_"Now if you excuse me."_

_Danny stood up and effortlessly jumped to the other side of the cage._

_"I have something better to do."_

_"Hey, wait right there!"_

_The officer got over his shock and ran to the corner where the run away teenager was heading._

_"Why run? It's not like you can just...", he said after seeing Danny turn the corner._

_"...disappear?"_

_The black haired man was confused to find Danny nowhere in sight after just seeing him turning moments ago._

_Sam and Tucker were currently dodging blows from the Officer Woof's night stick, the cop's goal to just knock out the teenagers in order to get them to the station._

_"Why are all cops fat?", Sam asked Tucker having no trouble running._

_Tucker shrugged._

_"Must be the donuts."_

_"Nowhere to run.", Woof finally caught up to them at a dead end._

_"Oh, but that's where you're wrong.", Sam responded with a smirk, waving a finger at the hazel eyed man._

_"Because who said anything about running?", Tucker finished._

_Sam and Tucker turned their backs at the confused man and jumped up at the ledge of the wall._

_"Oh come on!", Woof exclaimed, unable to reach the taunting teens._

_"How pathetic." , Tucker remarked, shaking his head._

_"I see you guys are having fun.", Danny remarked, walking over to them on the same ledge._

_"Nice for you to drop by. You lose the cop?", Sam asked nonchalantly._

_"Of course.", Danny said with his best Bertrand imitation._

_"Is it me, or do you guys feel weird?", Sam suddenly asked, ignoring the yells of the cops._

_"Now that you mention..." Tucker flinched when he felt a stab of pain in his head._

_"Would you guys shut up!", Sam yelled at the cops as her head throbbed painfully._

_Closing her eyes for a moment she felt herself falling from the ledge and landing in something soft._

_"I'll just stay here...", she sighed._

_"Sam, Danny?", Tucker looked around to find himself alone on the ledge._

_Looking behind and downwards, he saw to his surprise Sam and Danny knocked out on a pile of leaves. The dark skinned boy looked from the cops to his two friends as if he were watching a tennis match until he only shrugged._

_"Well, you know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them. Farewell cruel world!" Shutting his eyes, he let himself fall beside the sleeping goth._

_

* * *

_"I can't believe we did all that.", Sam laughed with both boys. 

"We sure gave those cops a run for their money.", Danny told them.

"Danny? Sam? Tucker?", a female voice echoed outside their cell.

"Mom?", Danny asked, standing up from his cot.

Running footsteps were heard coming outside the cells until the teenagers' parents and a policewoman stood.

"Danny are you alright?", Maddie Fenton asked.

"I'm fine Mom."

"Somebody please get my daughter from that awful cell!", Mrs. Manson cried desperately while Sam just buried her head in shame.

The cop sighed, muttered something about "I don't get paid enough...", and opened the cell with one of her many keys.

"Oh honey!"

Mrs. Manson through herself upon her goth daughter despite Sam's protests.

"Overbearing mother, crushing goth indifference.", Sam breathed out.

"I knew hanging out with those boys would have a bad influence on you.", the rich mother wailed, not noticing the glares from the other pair of parents.

"Mom, please!"

Sam managed to gently push herself away.

"We were so worried about you kids.", Mrs. Foley told them.

"Suddenly disappearing from the party."

Danny rubbed his neck nervously at that.

"Apparently somebody spiked the punch.", Mr. Manson muttered, not happy that something like that could ever happen at his house.

"I wonder who could it be.", Danny muttered sarcastically to his two best friends.

"Well lets get out of here and talk about ghosts.", Jack Fenton said excitedly.

"I mean, talk about what happened.", he recovered after catching his wife's pointed look.

"Releasing all the animals in the zoo and out into the city and making the cops work out for once in their life.", Mrs. Foley listed.

"I say some teenagers had a little too much fun."

"Although I have no idea how three teenagers were able to bypass a high tech security system, even with a PDA.", Maddie wondered aloud.

The trio laughed nervously at that.

"So, are we grounded?", Tucker asked.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't since you acted on the influence of alcohol. So, no."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker couldn't help grinning at the news.

"So that was one wild present, huh?", Sam said to Danny when the adults were out of earshot.

"One of my best.", Danny beamed.

"We almost got ourselves killed.", Sam told the hybrid with a smile.

"But it was worth it.", both of them chorused.

"I wonder what you are going to get me next year.", Sam mocked wondered.

"That's for me to know and you to find out.", the halfa smiled mischievously.

_

* * *

_**_Damn, that was WAY longer than I expected it to be. Don't expect my one-shots to be nearly this long. Pretty random, especially the last flashback. I don't know the effect of alcohol that well so I just did it the best I could and I'm too lazy to redo it._ **

_Oh yeah! When Danny said, "It's the fuzz!", he did mean the police. In the book I've read (or when our teacher forced us to read last year >.>), The Outsiders, the kids use the term fuzz as police and I just thinks it's pretty cool._


End file.
